The Voltage
'''The ''Voltage' was Kotua's personal airship. History Mission Deep Freeze The ''Voltage was originally the personal airship of the evil mad scientist Dr. Voltage, who named it after himself. After Dr. Voltage was defeated, the Voltage was taken over by Kotua, who repurposed it as his personal Alpha Team airship. The first documented use of the Voltage was during a major battle that took place in World City. There, Kotua used the Voltage in the fight against a Vinscale Octomus, and then later used its sonic boom blaster to defeat an airship piloted by one of Ogel's allies. Kotua hoped to use the Voltage against Ogel's assassin robot. He doubted that it would be enough to stop the robot, but it could hold the robot off for a while while Frozeen rescued more Alpha Team agents with the Time Boat. However, his immediate attention was drawn to the Guardian, which had just arrived in Antarctica and started targeting Alpha Team agents. Later, Guardian 3 was soundly defeated by Kotua and the Voltage. After Kotua unleashed Chaos for the first time, he flew the Voltage into battle, joined Databoard and [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]] in the fight against Perfect Chaos. The Voltage pursued Perfect Chaos to Mexico, where Kotua and Databoard successfully trapped Chaos in the Mayan Temple once again. Dino Attack When ShadowTech's Maelstrom experiments caused Kotua to go mad, he summoned the Voltage to LEGO City, where he used it to hunt down and attack important high-ranking members of Dino Attack Team, such as Rex. The Voltage outgunned PBB's Airship, which had arrived to rescue Rex, and forced it to retreat. The Voltage attacked both Dino Attack Headquarters and ShadowTech HQ. Databoard hijacked a Robo-Blade and boarded the Voltage, where he cut the airship's wiring to temporarily disable its weapons. Unfortunately, Kotua started capturing Dino Attack agents, such as Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and Glide, and he held them prisoner aboard the Voltage. As soon as the Voltage's weapons were back online, the airship continued to fire upon Dino Attack HQ until only rubble remained. Kotua's prisoners escaped, but he successfully captured Rex and Little Bot. This prompted Databoard and Turahk-Kal to team up with PBB and return to the Voltage to rescue them. Before escaping, Little Bot cut the airship's wiring to lower its defenses. Shortly afterward, Dromus was also captured and held prisoner aboard the Voltage, where she teamed up with a recaptured Databoard to escape. Because of Little Bot's meddling, the Voltage sustained heavy damage from a Mutant Dino attack. Kotua allowed the Voltage to crash-land and self-destruct in order to level an area of LEGO City and kill any Mutant Dinos or Dino Attack agents in the area. He retreated to an abandoned Ogel space base, where he quickly rebuilt the Voltage. In a gambit to drop the moon on LEGO City, Kotua tried to fly the Voltage into space, only to discover too late that it could not handle the frozen vacuum. The airship froze and sustained heavy damage, and then the energy of the Chaos Emeralds caused the Voltage to briefly teleport to an alternate universe. After Kotua broke free of ShadowTech and Chaos's influence, he teamed up with Peter and Bob to fly the Voltage back to LEGO City. However, an Ice Drone infiltrated the Voltage and caused the airship to crash-land by planting an Ice Orb. Anti-Kotua arrived in the primary universe with his own alternate version of the Voltage, known as the Anti-Voltage. Using the power of a mysterious gem, the Anti-Voltage was able to generate a hurricane off the coast of LEGO City. Anti-Kotua also collected blood samples of Dino Attack agents and stored them aboard the Anti-Voltage. Kotua, Databoard, and Blade boarded the Anti-Voltage, defeated Anti-Kotua, and removed the crystal to dispel the hurricane. However, ShadowTech soon claimed the Anti-Voltage, using it as a mobile aerial headquarters. Cane was able to retrieve Anti-Kotua's blood samples from the Anti-Voltage and used them to create a second generation of Robo-Agents. Kotua used the Voltage one last time to help destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. Shortly afterward, the Voltage was attacked by the LEGOLAND Airforce when Kotua refused to surrender the airship, forcing Kotua and his crew to evacuate. This was actually a ploy by the Agents Defense Organization, which secretly hijacked the damaged airship and used it to battle the Iron Hammer. The two airships destroyed one another in combat. While the Iron Hammer was later secretly retrieved and rebuilt by Alpha Team, the ruins of the Voltage remained in LEGO City, under heavy guard by Alpha Team. The Voltage-B After the Dino Attack, Alpha Team and the Agents Defense Organization collaborated to create a warship to follow Ogel to the Nimbus System and bring him to justice. The commander of the new ship, Magma, elected to christen it the Voltage-B as a tribute to the original Voltage, claiming that it was the only name that fit "a giant ship in space on a mission of vengeance and justice under the command of a special operations agent". After its launch, the fate of the Voltage-B and its mission will remain unknown until such a time that it returns home, whether in triumph or in shame. Features The Voltage was heavily armed, with weaponry including heat blasts, freezer beams, a sonic boom blaster, a tractor beam, and a missile bay covered by retractable front panels. In addition to the airship's armor, it was also protected by a nearly-impervious beam shield. However, it could not handle the frozen vacuum of space. The Voltage was typically crewed by robots, including Robo-Agents, security bots, and even the Guardian Mk. IV during the early Dino Attack. In its hangar, the Voltage carried a fleet of Robo-Blades, which could be deployed on auto-pilot to defend the Voltage. Kotua typically oversaw operations from the command deck. The Anti-Voltage was very similar to the Voltage, although one notable aesthetic difference was that the armor of the Anti-Voltage was covered with curved spikes reminiscent of ancient Japanese architecture. Its interior layout was identical to the Voltage, allowing Kotua to easily navigate it in search of the command deck. Its map room contained the crystal used by Anti-Kotua to control the hurricane. Unlike the original Voltage, the Voltage-B was built specifically for space travel. This required modifications such as spaceflight drive engines (designed from confiscated Dino Alien tech) and generally a lot of engineering work. It is crewed by Agents and Alpha Team, rather than the usual robots. Trivia *In Dino Attack RPG, it was written that the LEGOLAND airforce destroyed the Voltage during their initial attack. This was later retconned by TakunuvaC01 to incorporate involvement by the Agents and to give a canonical reason why the Iron Hammer could not be used anymore. As a meta explanation for the retconned content, the Agents hacked the Dino Attack Database to falsely report that the LEGOLAND airforce destroyed the Voltage. *A set based upon the Voltage was planned for DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict, but PeabodySam encouraged Behind The Camera to make a Robo-Blade set instead, believing it would be much more practical. Category:Vehicles Category:Kotua in Space